Recent advances in material chemistry have enabled the use of white OLEDs in lighting devices for next generation artificial lighting. One company, for instance, announced in May 2013 a white OLED with an encouraging luminous efficiency of 114 lm/W, a light emitting area of 1 cm2, and a lifetime of 100,000 hours. OLEDs offer several merits including two-dimensional (surface) illumination, low operating temperature, and environmentally clean material makeup. In addition, OLEDs have a slim form factor, they are lightweight, and flexible. However, OLED designs that maintain wired power drivers or otherwise maintain contact during the provision of power because water have drawbacks.